Hermione and Draco the forbidden love
by sunset1103
Summary: this is a story of two different people raised in two different places. forced to be together by their parents! PLEASE READ FIRST FANFICTION R
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione and Draco the forbidden love! **

Note: this my first fanfiction story please read.

Summary: this is the story of two different people raised in two different places. Forced to be together by their parents. Will their love blossom or will they never like each other. Please R&R

Chapter One: Hermione's 18th birthday

Hermione's POV

I sat alone in my room as I was about to get up my parents came into my room. Mother and father said that they wanted to tell me something very important. My mother looked like she was about to cry. My father came and sat down next to me "Hermione dear we have something to tell you. That our families are really purebloods said dad". "What! I said" my mother was the one to speak to me this time "we were going to tell you this earlier but it did not end up that way." "But why did you not tell me that before I asked" "our family was one of the most powerful purebloods in the wizarding world at the time before the dark lord came into power. But after he did he was looking for powerful pureblood families to help him take over the wizarding world. But we decided that it would be safe to go into hiding so he would not look for us. So we did. "When we decided that it would be safe to come out of hiding we would tell you. It just so happened to be on your 18th birthday said dad" I was about to speak but then my mother came over to where me and my father were sitting and pulled out her wand and muttered a few things and the whole house changed.

Both me and my parents were sitting in this amazing room. My parents got up and told me that they would show me around that mansion. We went out to the main entrance it was large was very nice chandeliers and a nice grand stair case that spilt in two different directions at the top. The next room was the living room it had a nice fireplace and a sitting area with a small bar in the corner with seating at the counter. The next room was the dining room with a long table set for dinner and another fire place. The kitchen was right next to the dining room but we did not go in there. We went to the next floor there was a landing with about 6 different rooms on each side there was another set of small spiral stairs on the right side my parents took me up the stair case and at the top there was a landing. My parents told me that this was there room and that there was another set of stairs at the end of the hall. And we went up to the other set of the stairs and at the top of the landing there was one room on one side. We went into the room it was such a large room on one side on the wall there was a picture of me when I was little. There was a queen size bed on the other side of room. We went outside to the landing the others room was a large bathroom. "Wow mom and dad this is so nice I said" mother was about to say something when a house elf pop into the room and told us that our guest were here.

We all went down stairs and to my surprise it was the Malfoy's that were standing in the main entrance. "Well Hello there Narcissa said my mother" "Well hello to you Helena said Mrs. Malfoy". I was looking around and to my surprise Malfoy was looking right at me. "Let's go talk in the living room said my father to the Malfoy's". We went into the living room and to my surprise Malfoy sat right next to me. My parents gave me this look like we have to tell you something important. My father looked at both me and Draco and told us "we have to tell both of you something very important". My mother was the one to speak this time "You are going to marry each other" "you and Draco where both arranged to marry each other in order to keep the two most powerful purebloods family together." "What! I said as I jumped up "You guy expect me to marry Draco" "Yes we do dear you have no other choice my mother said" I was so mad at my parents that I ran out of the room ready to cry. I really did not know where I was going but I ended up going into the garden. Back in the living room with my parents "we are so sorry we were not expecting her to do that my mother said" "it's ok Helena she is just getting used to her now life" "Do you want me to go and find her said Draco" "Yeah sure that would be Great" Draco went out of the room. And went to the garden and I was saw him there. "What do you want Draco I said" "well your parents wanted me to come and get you said Draco" Draco went to sit down next to me. "I have to tell you something Hermione Draco said"….

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione and Draco the forbidden love**

Note: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter: 2

Other chapter: Hermione finds out that her family is really purebloods and she is forced to marry Draco. And Draco has something to tell her.

Disclaimer: do not own any of the characters in this story

Now back to the chapter:

Hermione's POV

"What do you want to tell me Draco." I said

"Hermione you may not want to marry me but we do not have a choice. Besides that I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you."

"For how long have you liked me." I asked

"Since the day you hit me on the face."

I laughed at the thought of hitting Draco in the face. I took one step closer to him. We both leaned forward and we kissed. It felt like fireworks where going off as our lips meet. I pulled away from the kiss not really wanting to "So what does this mean." I said

"I guess it means that we are together now so will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend." Draco asked

"yes."

We went back inside holding hands and our parents were still in the living room. We sat down on the love seat. We talked till a house elf came in to tell us that dinner was ready and we went to the formal dining room. My parents sat at the end of the table, so Draco and I sat next to each other.

"So my dearest daughter I know that you and Draco are "officially" together now so do you mind that you have to marry him." my dad asked

"No not anymore I am happy to be marrying him and I can't wait."

"But I have one question how did you know we are "officially" together." I asked

"Well you guys did not choose the best place to talk outside." my dad said

"well that's not my fault."

We finished dinner and my parents went back into the living room and Draco and I went up into my room.

"So have you told Harry and Ron about your family and about us yet." Draco asked

"no I have not and thanks for reminding me to do that"

I walked over to Draco and kissed him. But the kiss turned into more than a simple little kiss…. After we feel asleep.

We were both asleep when we heard voices in my room.

"Narcissa should we wake them." my mother asked

"No Helena let's not me and Lucius will just take one of the guest bedrooms if you do not mind"

"of course I do not mind." my mother said

My mother and Narcissa walked out of the room. I felt somebody's fingers making circles on my back.

"Love just go back to sleep." Draco said

And I did.

The next morning I woke to the sound of birds outside of my window. I turned around and Draco was up so we both got ready and went to the dining room for some food.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione and Draco Forbidden love **

Note: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 3

Other chapter: Hermione finds out she is really a pureblood and she is being forced to marry none other than Draco Malfoy but they are "officially" together so it does not matter.

Disclaimer: do not own any of the characters in this story except for the names of Hermione's parents

Now on with the chapter:

Hermione's POV

Draco and I walked into the dining room to find all our parents sitting at the table reading a newspaper or talking with one another.

"Good morning dears." my mother said "Good morning."

We both began to eat when two owls came in with notes that landed on me and Draco. "

They are from Hogwarts" "let me see dear." my mother asked

"It just stuff I need for school." "Well you guys have to go to Diagon Ally anyway." my mother said

"For what" " So you and Draco can get your school supplies and get ready for the party tonight." My mother said "What party" I ask

"oh yeah we forgot to tell the both of you that we are having a welcome back party tonight and this is when we will tell the world that you are our daughter and will be marring Draco my mother said."

"Ok when will we be leaving" "after you guys finish you breakfast." my dad said

"Ok well we are both ready, mom did you tell Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's about me." "Yes I did dear and you guys will be meeting up with them and they will be coming to the party tonight." my mom said "Ok thanks lets go before it becomes too late."

We both arrives in the Leakey Caldron (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) and to both of our surprise Harry and the Weasley's where there waiting for us to come.

"Hey Hermione and Draco over here." Harry said

"Hey guys it's so good to see all of you. What have you been up to?"

"We have both been hanging at the Burrow Harry said."

"That's cool. So are you guys coming to the party at my house tonight?"

"Yes we are said Ginny." "That sounds good." "Let's go and find a dress for the party." "Ok said Ginny"

we left to go and shop. Both me and Ginny put on several dress but the one I likes was a floor length, it is red and the dress in the back is open is my back. Ginny's was similar in style but different color. So we bought the dresses and left the store to go and get ready for the party.

We meet up with the boys and went back to Granger manor

"hello mom, dad" "hello my dear the party will start in 1 and ½ hours so please go get ready." my mother said

"ok let's go Gin."

"Draco, Harry and Ron you guys can use Draco's guest bedroom to get ready my mother said." "Ok thank you Mrs. Granger." Harry said

"Harry please just calls me Helena."

An 1 and 1/2 hours later everyone is already ready and the guests are starting to gather in the ballroom. The only person that was not in the room was the guest of honor and Draco. I am in my room when I hear a knock at the door

"come in" "Wow you look amazing love." Draco said

"Thanks ready to go."

We walked to the top of the stairs to the entrance of the ballroom. I could hear everyone talking with one another until my dad started talking.

"hello Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming to this party to welcome my family back home but this party is not just for us but for our daughter and her new fiancé.

So I present my Daughter Hermione Jean Granger and her Fiancé Draco Lucius Malfoy."

To be continued

Please REVIEW! thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione and Draco Forbidden love **

Note: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters

Chapter 4:

Hermione's POV

We walked down the stairs and I looked around the room I saw a few people I know from school but that was about it. We got to the bottom of the stairs and everyone came to great us. "Hermione you look amazing in that dress."Ginny Said

"Thanks I thought it would be a little too much but it is not that bad."

The music began to play and my father came and over to me. And asked me to dance with him and so I did.

"My dear daughter you look lovely tonight." my dad said "Thanks Daddy"

the song soon ended and Draco came over and took me father's spot. So we danced together until the song ended. But somehow we ended walking towards the garden.

"They had the same idea as I did." my father said "Yeah they remind me so much of the days when we were together." my mother said

We were sitting outside alone just the two of us together.

"Hey love you ok" "Yeah I am I just wanted to ask you one question.

Draco knelled on one leg and asked me "Will you do me the honor of "Officially" becoming my wife Draco asked." "Yes" I jumped into his waiting arms and this is the person that I will spend the rest of my life with and I could not wait.

The party ended shortly after me and Draco went upstairs and had a very passionate night until we fell asleep.

To be continued


End file.
